You're My Prey
by Min-ah-Min
Summary: setting takes part sometime where episode 49 of Hetalia was. JapanXKorea. NOT about WWII. And no angst...I don't think..it's just humor!..I hope. Yong soo goes to Japan to take-er, borrow japan's stuff, and finds Kiku blowing kisses in the streets. ;D
1. Woah, flirt much?

I min-ah-min wrote this story. You can try to deny it, if you want. But you can NEVER HIDE THE TRUUTTTTHHHHH! XD And Yong soo will not be saying 'daze' in my story, because that is a Japanese…well, it's not really a WORD, but it's a Japanese phrase! And as a Korean, I cannot let the representative of South Korea say a Japanese…phrase every time he speaks! Now, Lights, Camera, ACTION!

..

One day, Im Yong soo of South Korea decided to 'visit' Japan. And just like his usual visits with China, he got a big sack to stuff Japanese things-er, to bring souvenirs back….and turn it into his. Yong soo couldn't help but smile when he saw the size of Kiku's house. With a house this big, there was definitely enough things to fit in his sack! Yong soo knocked on the front gate of Kiku's house.

"ANYONE HOME?" Yong soo shouted out. Kiku's boss opened the gates, and even though he was about 5 inches shorter then Yong soo, he seemed to be glaring down at him.

"…Korea san." The boss said coldly. Yong soo greeted back with a stupid grin.

"Yo! Wassup! Kiku in there?" Yong soo asked casually. The boss frowned and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but NIHON isn't here right now. He's gone with monsieur France to learn about western culture." The boss said, emphasizing 'Nihon'.

"Oh, well, tell him I said hi! Bye now!" Yong soo said, still smiling. Yong soo watched as the boss gave him suspicious glances, then shut the gate slowly. "Hmm, well, I guess he's still mad for that 1000 year old vase I broke." Yong soo said to himself. He looked to see if anyone was in the streets. When he was sure no one was there, he grabbed his sack tightly and jumped up, on the tall brick fence. He was about to go into Kiku's yard, when he heard a group of giggling girls walking that way. Yong soo quickly jumped back down the fence, and tried to look casual, leaning on the bricks. Yong soo silently smiled, proud of himself to learn Japanese before coming to Japan. He listened to the girls' conversation.

"I still think that blonde man was blowing his kiss at ME." A japanese girl with long hair said to another girl.

"But I could tell he was looking at ME." The other girl replied.

"Anyways, I heard he was FRENCH. Did you see nihon-san with him? Do you think he could introduce me to the French man?" the long-haired girl asked. Yong soo smirked. He was confident the French man they were talking about was Francis. Yong soo dumped his sack to the ground. One thing that was more fun than breaking into Kiku's house was to annoy the kimchee out of him. Yong soo walked to where the girls left, and turned a corner from the street, and sure enough, Francis was there, blowing kisses to fair women. Yong soo quickly hid behind a small car close to where Francis and Kiku was. Yong-soo saw that next to Francis there was the same old BORING Kiku, just standing there, with that BORING expression-

...What was that?

...Did he just see that right?

Was KIKU, THE BORING Kiku, blowing kisses? Yong soo didn't realize what he was doing, but the next moment, he found himself right in front of Kiku, with a camera in his hand. And before Kiku realized what was going on, Yong soo had a picture of Kiku posing as a flirt. Yong soo looked at the photo he took, then whispered one word with his now-hoarse voice.

"Woah."

Kiku's face was red like a ripe watermelon's insides, and Yong soo instantly had a craving to tease. "Wow, Kiku, never knew you to be such a flirt."Yong soo teased. Kiku reached for the camera.

"I-It's not like that, Korea-san!" Kiku said desperately. Yong soo quickly took the camera out of Kiku's reach.

"It definitely looked like you were. You know, if you want to learn flirting you should have come to the master-ME! I mean, flirting DID originate it Korea!" Yong soo teased again. Kiku was now white with worry.

"First of all, it most certainly did NOT originate from you! And secondly, I do NOT want to learn how to flirt! Now Korea-san, do give it back before-"

"Oh yeah? Then can you explain what you did just there if you didn't want to flirt?" Yong soo demanded. Kiku stopped reaching for the camera, and didn't meet Yong soo in the eyes. "Well?" Yong soo asked, clearly enjoying this.

"I-I didn't-"

"And flirting most certainly DID originate from me!" Yong soo declared, cutting off Kiku's reason. Kiku frowned.

"It did NOT, korea-san!" Kiku said sternly.

"It did TOO! And so did DATING! And so did LOVE!" Yong soo declared, with more energy this time.

"If it DID originate from you, Korea-san, then show me _proof_ that it did originate from you!" Kiku demanded, with his face showing an actual emotion. Yong soo slowly smiled. But his smile seemed very suspicious-looking.

"You want proof? I'll SHOW you proof. Within this month, I'll make you fall in love with me. If you fall in love with me, Flirting, Dating and love originates from ME. AND I will show this little picture" He waved his camera at Kiku's face. "to EVERYONE." Yong soo Kiku's face darken in fear "And if you DON'T fall in love with me, then dating, love and flirting _didn't _originate from me. How does that sound?" Yong soo asked with his sly grin in place. Kiku hesitated for a moment.

But only for a moment.

"Fine, Korea-san! But if I DON'T fall in love with you, then you HAVE to tell ALL nations in the conference that none of those three originated from you!" Kiku demanded. With a confident smile, Yong soo swung out his hand.

"Deal." Yong soo said. Kiku took out his hand, and they shook on it.

GIVE ME COOKIES AND WHIP CREAM FOR ORIGINALITY! XD It's the JapanXKorea that's NOT about WWII AT ALL, FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FF. net! WHOOT FOR ME! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *Shot for being a public disturbance* So, did you like? Did you not like? I DON'T CARE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA *hit with a rock* ….don't worry, I won't die until I finish this. XP


	2. You sir, are KIDNAPPED

-Lesson 1: A little forcefulness can be overlooked as a 'bad boy' image, and can be appealing-

~o-~o-~o-

As if right on cue, someone smacked Yong soo on the head right after he shook hands with Kiku.

"Ayah!" Yong soo shouted, and turned around angrily. He found himself face-to-face with his secretary and bodyguard. "Ah, Park bi-suh.." Yong-soo smiled in response to the secretary and the bodyguard's annoyed face.

"YONG SOO NIM!" The secretary shouted.

"Min-ah, let's calm down and think about this reasonably. We're making a scene." The bodyguard asked the Secretary. The secretary looked around and saw that people were gathering, curious of the Koreans. The secretary smiled charmingly to the Japanese people gathering and said in Japanese,

"I apologize for making a scene, please take no concern for us, we're merely carried away for a moment. I apologize again for the interruption." Yong-soo gave his secretary a proud smile.

"Hey, I never knew you could speak Japanese so fluently." Yong-soo said with a thumbs up. His secretary smiled in return, and snapped her fingers. The woman bodyguard grabbed Yong-soo by the ear and pulled it.

"Ayayayayaya- APO!" Yong-soo shouted. " Aren't you suppost to be my bodyguard?" The bodyguard rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you suppost to be 65 years old? Considering 'South Korea' was born on 1945, and right now is 2010? Act more mature!" The bodyguard stung Yong-soo with her cold words.

"Kiku! I'll call you!" Yong-soo shouted as he was forced to walk away. The secretary soon caught up with them.

"Yong-soo nim, please try to act more discreet next time. If you ever get harmed, think about what poor Sooan-ssi will have to go through!" the secretary nagged. Yong-soo made a face in reply.

"You woman. All you women know is how to nag. Well, whatever. I'm taking the day off tomorrow. And, Park-bi suh, find out what romantic movie is popular in Japan right now." Yong-soo said, and slapped his bodyguard's hand away from his ear.

"Do I hear the magic word?" The secretary asked Yong-soo with an annoyed frown.

"Please?" Yong-soo told his secretary with a charming smile. The secretary smacked Yong-soo's head again.

"I meant, are you going to give me a bonus!" The secretary said coldly. Yong-soo pouted, but took out his wallet and gave her $50 dollars.

"There. Now get me movie title in 20 minutes. I'm ganna be busy from now on." Yong-soo excused his secretary, and asked his bodyguard, "How come you never 'guard' _her_ attacks?" The bodyguard smiled.

"Her attacks are actually helpful."

"HEY!"

~Next day, 9:00 AM~

Kiku rolled around on his futon, wishing with all his heart that Yesterday's incident never happened. After Yong-soo left, Kiku thought about it, and he concluded his actions from Yesterday were very rash, and that no matter how much Yong-soo annoyed him, he should have never taken the deal. The guilt tortured him all night, and he hadn't slept a wink. Kiku stood up, finalizing his decision.

"I will have to tell Korea-san that the deal is off! No matter what he says, I shall not let him change my mind!" Kiku told himself But then, Kiku heard himself say, "But what if Korea-san uses actions to try and stop me?". Suddenly, there was a knock on Kiku's door. "Y-Yes?" Kiku called out, flustered.

"Nihon, Korea-san's here to see you. He seems...different. Did something happen?" Kiku's boss called out in a cheerful voice.

"By different...what do you mean?" Kiku asked.

"Well, for a start, he was calm when I went to the door. I fear he ate something wrong?" Kiku's boss said out the door. Kiku frowned. It was good that Yong-soo was calm. But it also might be bad cause that's not normal. And something not normal, wasn't always good. Kiku quickly checked to see if his kimono wasn't wrinkled, then walked outside to answer the door. When he opened it, Yong-soo was standing with a blue-Grey plaid shirt with dark boot-cut jeans.

"Ah, Kiku!" Yong-soo noticed Kiku and smiled charmingly at him. "Are you free now? I'm sorry if it's so early in the morning, but I-" Kiku hurriedly slammed the door shut.

"K-Korea-san! I will tell you this only once! I will not go anywhere with you! I apologize, but I do not think I can do this 'deal' we made! Now please, go back home!" Kiku said all this quickly. When Kiku did not hear any reply, he didn't feel relieved, but more afraid. Yong-soo would have usually whined, but this wasn't the normal Yong soo. Kiku opened his door slightly. Yong soo was still standing there.

"Kiku, I thought you went to change for our date! What were you doing?" Yong-soo asked accusingly.

"Korea-san! I TOLD you, I-"

"No, no, no, no. No 'korea-san' today! It's Yong soo!"

"But I-"

"Say it."

"I-"

"SAY it!"

"Yong soo! LISTEN to me! I am NOT going ANYWHERE with you!" Kiku shouted. But then he instantly felt guilty for shouting and looked at Yong-soo's face. However, Yong-soo was grinning.

"There we go. Now hurry up and change to something more casual. Casual, decent, more modern, whatever, you know what I mean." Yong soo said sternly, but his face was smiling, and his voice was gentle. Kiku felt like he was suddenly hypnotized to his room. He changed to a v-neck striped T-shirt and jeans without much thought to what he was doing, then walked back out to meet Yong-soo. After he saw Yong soo's grinning face again, he snapped back to reality.

"Yong soo! Listen to me! I will _not _go on a date with you!" Kiku said with a serious face. Yong soo leaned forward and looked deep into Kiku's eyes.

"Then I'll kidnap you."

Before Kiku knew what was going on, he suddenly found himself tossed into Yong soo's black _Genesis _(Hyundai...car...thing XD) with Yong soo behind the wheels.

"Yong soo, let me out this instant!" Kiku cried out when he realized the door was locked.

"Kiku...damarinasai." Yong soo told Kiku in a quiet voice.

"H-How dare you tell me to shut up!" Kiku shouted to Yong soo. "Just let me out of here! Do you even know how to drive?" Kiku shouted. And somehow, when Yong soo just gave Kiku a sly grin, Kiku did not feel any more safe.

"Well, here we go!" Yong soo said cheerfully, before he _floored_ it.

~Movie Theater~

"Well, we're here!" Yong soo told Kiku cheerfully.

"...I need to go to the bathroom. I feel like I'm going to throw up." Kiku said in a quiet voice.

"Really? Why?" Yong soo asked with innocent eyes. Kiku gave Yong soo a sharp glare.

"Why? You are asking me why? Yong soo, you almost drove me straight to the netherworld!" Kiku shouted to Yong soo. Yong soo guided Kiku to the bathroom in the movie theater.

"Yeah, yeah. Just come back out soon, the movie's going to start in 10 minutes!" Yong soo told Kiku without really listening to him. Kiku gave Yong soo a look, but hurried into the bathroom after a wave of nausea hit him again. Yong soo looked at the closed bathroom door for a moment, then sighed. "I guess I can't ride a roller coaster with him..." Yong soo glanced at the door again, then muttered, "But what's up with the 'deal's over' thing? I know he's annoying and all, but sheesh, it penetrated my 'Casanova' shield and I actually told him to shut up...I don't know if I can make him like me at all if in reality, I'm the #1 person in the world who hates him..." Yong soo stopped talking to himself when he heard the door open. Kiku walked back out looking paler, but calmer. "Hey, Kiku, are you feeling alright?" Yong soo asked with concern.

"I'm feeling better. But I only got to wash my face in there...I don't like public restrooms." Kiku finished. Yong soo grabbed Kiku's hand.

"Well, let's go and watch the movie! Thank goodness I reserved the seats!" Yong soo told Kiku.

"Um, what are we watching?" Kiku asked, feeling stupid for not even knowing the movie title.

"It's Ramune! I heard it's popular!" Yong soo told Kiku.

"Ramune...Ah! Is that the movie I-"

"C'mon!" Yong soo laughed, tugging at Kiku's hand.

...so...it's not like I've WATCHED the movie Ramune(Yes, it's an actual movie...I had a hard time looking for a good Japanese romance movie that's modern), so I obviously don't know how it goes. And I believe 'damarinasai' IS shut up in Japanese...I don't remember, I haven't been to japan for like, 3 years! XD

Casanova means 'player'? Something like that, I guess...I dunno, I hear it alot in Korean dramas, like the Boys over Flowers, and...uuh...I don't remember...hey, it's 10 in the morning! XD

And...hmm...hurr...what else do I need to explain...Oh, right! 'Sooan' –the bodyguard- is Weaselgirl0904, and Min-ah, the secretary, is me!I thought it might be fun if I put us two into the story! As coworkers! (sort of) Too bad if you don't like it~ So, will you review? Will you not? It all depends...Will you say it's good? I don't like constructive criticism, cause it's critizism~ XD Whenever see a criticizer, I shall reply, 'Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder...so GET YOURSELF ANOTHER PAIR OF EYES!' ...So...yeah. Until then~!

Nim is like 'san' in Japanese. Ssi is 'san' to a woman...usually.


End file.
